deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Phantom VS Maka Albarn
Phantom_Eater.png|Strunton Danny Phantom VS Maka Albarn is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Danny Phantom from the same title Nickelodeon series and Maka Albarn from Soul Eater Description Danny Phantom vs. Soul Eater! Will Danny manage to defeat the combined might of Maka and Soul, or will his soul be eaten by Soul? Interlude Rush: Teenagers. They have to deal with a lot of new things in life such as high school, hormones, and puberty. Bolt: Ugh. Puberty. But these two have to deal with spirits and ghosts on a daily basis. Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park. Rush: And Maka Albarn, the scythe wielder of Death City. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Danny Phantom DANNY Fenton Alias: Danny Phantom Full name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton Age: 14 (Technically 15 or 16 at the end of series) Occupation: Superhero Height: 5' 4" Weight: 138 lbs 250px-DannyPhantomTitleCard by Strunton FEATS Bested Vlad Plasmius on many occasions * Vlad is more powerful than Danny himself Defeated his evil future self, Dan Phantom * Dan is the fusion of both Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius Repeatedly defeats a wide array of ghosts Outsmarted Control Freak with the Reality Gauntlet With the Ecto-skeleton, defeated Pariah Dark the King of all Ghosts * It's said that Pariah Dark has "limitless" power with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire With the help of other ghosts, was able to turn the entire Earth intangible * They also phased through an asteroid that was going to destroy the planet Rush: Danny Fenton was just 14, when his parent built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. Bolt: He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom. Man I love that theme song. Rush: Daniel Fenton life changed forever when he was just 14 years old. His parents designed a machine to enter another dimension called the Ghost Zone. When Danny's parent decided to test out the machine, it didn't work causing them to quit on the whole idea. Bolt: So, like the good kid he is, Danny decided to check the machine. While inside the machine, he realized it was turned off so he simply hit the on button. Why did they add the feature of on and off inside the machine instead of outside is beyond me, but whatever. Kid show. Rush: There was great big flash that zapped Danny, causing his DNA to fuse with ectoplasm. When Danny woke up he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Bolt: Danny had transformed into a whole entirely new person. He was no longer full human. He was half human, half ghost. Wait, half ghost? How does that work? Did he, half way die or something? Rush: Actually, according to the creator of the series, most ghosts in the world of Danny Phantom aren't disembodied spirits. They are actually monsters from another dimension with ghost like abilities. Some however are disembodied spirits like Desiree. Bolt: Oh so Danny is half monster. K. Rush: Danny's life is like most teenage superheroes. He was picked on at school, had few friends, but thought the people of the city were too important and decided to protect them. Bolt: Wait. A teenager who had an accident that altered his DNA, became a superhero, was lame at first but eventually becomes popular enough at school to score with many of the girls. Is this Danny Phantom or Spider-Man? PHYSICALITY Strength Gorillas by Strunton -Lifted a gorilla * Gorillas can weigh up to almost 400 pounds -Kicked over a giant meat monster -Knocked a dragon from one side of a shopping mall to the other side in a singe punch -Tear Steel off of a Space Shuttle -Lifted a school bus Speed Danny Fly Gif by Strunton -Faster than the eye can see -Flying speed is faster than his running speed -Was clocked to move at 112 mph * He accelerates to this in roughly five seconds. However, I think many of these speed showings demonstrate this is very possibly a lowball (especially in the first episode when he flies from 4+ miles to ground level in what is on screen in less than a minute -Caught Sam after falling a long distance * The average human has a falling speed of 120 mph -In a short burst, he flies just behind Jazz sprinting in the Ecto-Skeleton * The Ecto-Skeleton was stated to increase the users abilities by 100x. The average sprinting speed of a female is 6.5 mph meaning he was tailing Jazz who was moving over 600 mph. -Reacted to Valerie's beams while flying with the X-23 Booster Rocket * The X23 Booster Rocket is a jetpack that launches the user into space in less than two minutes. Danny uses this to reach orbital levels to fight Technus, who has taken over a satellite. Low orbital height is roughly 100 miles from the Earth's surface. It would take a speed of 3,000 miles per hour to reach that in two minutes, so just shy of Mach 4 (3,044 MPH). Valerie is capable of tailing Danny in the Booster Rocket with her new suit. Not necessarily a speed feat, but worth noting, as Danny can react to her beams while they're both flying at this speed. He also demonstrates the durability to sustain Mach 4 with just his own body, so there's that. -Kept up with a living space shuttle * Space shuttles can reach speeds up to mach 23 Durability A12bdc92d7ed17eeafb91b49b5908c38 by Strunton -Shrugged off being punched with enough force to launch him into the air as high as a commercial airplane * Bare minimum, a commercial airplane will be at cruising altitude of 4 miles. -Traded blows with a dragon who had enough strength to deadlift a football bleacher and throw it away -Took hits from Dan Phantom, who is a fusion of both Danny and Vlad -Gets shot by a beam that threw him through multiple rooms -Got electrocuted by lightning -Got ambushed by a ghost that launched him above several buildings and a billboard -Got electrocuted, then tossed through a building, then the building fell on top of him -Look ,he just gets thrown around a lot in his battles ok Rush: Mostly due to cartoon force, Danny is pretty fast, stronger, and really durable. He's reacted to attacks while moving at mach 4, kept up with a speeding space shuttle, knocked over the Lunch Lady's Meat Monster that was at least 2 stories tall, and gets tossed through buildings....a lot. Bolt: And we mean a lot! Skills and Abilities -Invisibility * Can make himself invisible to the human eye, though he can still be smelled and heard * If he hasn't gone intangible, he can be touched if found -Intangibility * Makes himself untouchable, though it can be countered by another intangible beings, ghosts, ghost attacks, and ghost weapons. Though sometimes he's phased though intangible foes, ghosts, ghosts attacks, etc. Hooray inconsistencies! -Overshadow * Can possess other people. * Strong willed foes such as Ghost Tucker can resist being overshadowed -Body Manipulation * Can wrap, twist, make holes, turn his body into mist, etc. -Ghost Sense * Senses other ghosts -Duplication * Can split his body up to 4 different clones of himself Rush: Danny possesses many abilities similar to a ghost. Bolt: He can fly, like a ghost. He can turn invisible, like a ghost. He can possess others and he can sense danger from other ghosts with his ghost sense. Oh crap. He is Spider-Man! Ectoplasmic Manipulation Wyw%2004 by Strunton -Repulsion * Basically like a mini green chaos blast from Shadow the Hedgehog -Ghost Rays * Was capable of destroying a ghost the size of a building -Ecto-Shields * Some shields are capable of blocking blows and reflecting projectiles -Cyrokinesis * Freeze things....not that hard to comprehend * Froze Undergrowth with a giant green snowball, which froze all of Amity Park -Power Augmentation * Sometimes when overpowered, Danny can increase his strength to match the foe * Appears as a green or white aura -Healing Factor * Not like Deadpool levels but it is pretty good * After being cut by a blade, his wound was healed and disappeared almost instantly * After being turned into goop by Control Freak, he just....reformed himself, from a pile of goop -Ghostly Wail * Danny's most powerful attack * Screams sound waves of ectoplasmic energy * Sent his future self and a truck with flying with enough force to take down a building * Use to drain Danny, but in the final episode Danny used it 3 times in a row and still retained his ghost form Rush: Similar to a Green Lantern, Danny can use his imagination to attack with many variations of ectoplasmic attacks. Bolt: He can fire multiple ghost rays from his palms, emit light from his palms, and just freeze things over with his cyrokinesis. I wonder can he make a snow cone with this ability. Rush: His most powerful ability however is the Ghostly Wail. By screaming ectoplasmic sound waves, Danny can one shot many powerful ghosts. Even bring down an entire building. Bolt: The attack use to revert Danny back into his human form, but since then he's grown powerful enough to resist the effects. Stamina and Endurance * Maintained his ghost form and invisibility throughout the night and into the day * One time stated he was fighting ghosts for 24 hours * Takes beatings.......a lot Intelligence * Like Spider-Man, often looks for weak points and uses them against his foes * Found a way to return to the past after getting trapped in the future by his evil self * Defeated a ghost whose power comes from rhyming narration by attacking with an orange. "Aw, crud, nothing rhymes with orange!" Weapons/Equipment -Fenton Thermos * Used to capture ghost and creatures with ghost like abilities -Ecto-Skeleton Weaknesses * Too much physical abuse will revert him back to Danny Fenton * Vulnerable to ghost attacks and anti-ghost weapons * Cocky * Jack Fenton is his father Rush: Danny is more than he seems but he's not perfect. If he gets beaten too badly he'll revert back to the weaker Danny Fenton. He's also very vulnerable to ghost attacks and ghost weapons. Bolt: Plus he's a little brash and cocky. Despite his weaknesses, Danny can overcome any obstacle he faces. Danny is pretty much ghost Spider-Man. (Danny: I'M GOING GHOST!) Maka Albarn Maka Albarn Age: 13 (14 in the Post-TimeSkip) Occupation: Meister-Human Weapon Combo, DWMA student Height: 5' 3" Weight: 122 lbs Maka Scythe Maka Albarn 9913880 1024 768 By Yellow by Strunton Feats Can run 100 meters in 8.92 seconds (which is above 22 mph) Killed Arachne in 1v1 combat Cut through stone pillars with ease Killed Asura with a courge-infused fist to his face in one ending Rush: Somewhere deep in Death City, Nevada, there lies a city where students learn how to hunt souls of evil spirits. Bolt: Why do they need teenagers to do this instead of older people, or an exorcist is beyond me but whatever. Anime is anime I guess. Rush: At this school known as the DWMA, Death Weapon-Meister Academy, there is one student who manages to stand among the rest of the other students. Her name is Maka Albarn. Physicality Strength Maka strong by Strunton -Slices through stone pillars with ease -Matched Black*Star * Black Star kicked the moon's teeth -Slice through humans with ease Speed Run Maka! by Strunton -At least hypersonic -Reacted to and dodged the black blood liquefying around her guard -Kept up with Black*Star Durability -Survived a fight with Black*Star -Survived being crushed by Kishin -Should be at least at multi-city block Rush: Maka may not be as physically strong as her other members but she's anything but frail. She can match Black*Star, someone who possessed enough force to kick out a tooth from the moon. Bolt: Why does the moon have teeth? Rush: It's best that you don't ask any questions about this series. Just don't. Bolt: She's also able to keep up with Black*Star, who can move at speeds that are greater than hypersonic speeds, tank hits from the same dude kicking teeth out the moon, and survived being crushed by Kishin...and that guy hit with enough force to leave a crater in the ground. Rush: But Maka would be nothing with her Demon Weapon, Soul "Eater" Evans. Soul Eater Evans by Strunton Soul "Eater" Evans Occupation: Demon Weapon Rush: Like all Demon Weapons, Soul has the uncanny ability to transform into a scythe and aid Maka in battle. Soul is able slice through humans in base form. He can even eat souls as a finishing move. Bolt: A person who can transform into a weapon? What if Maka drops him in battle or something and someone else uses him? Then what? Rush: Well it's not like the person will wield Soul to the full extent as Maka can. See the only reason Maka is able to wield Soul like a boss is because of something called Soul Resonance. Soul resonance is where the souls of the weapon and meister resonate with each other at the same frequency. Bolt: And if they don't, well.....just hope you do ok. Skills and Abilities Maka chop by Strunton -Maka Chop * A disciplinary chop with the spine of a tome to the top of the head * Usually causes blood to spurt from the resulting wound. -Soul Perception * allows a person to perceive the souls of living people Soul Resonance Techniques Maka27 by Strunton -Witch Hunt * turns the blade of the scythe into a crescent moon shape * used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy -Number Six Hunt Slash * A rotating slash with a six-shaped after-image -Letter "U" Hunt Slash * A crescent slash brought from below where the blade is dragged upward in the shape of a U. -Demon Hunt * An improved Scythe-Meister technique surpassing the Witch-Hunt * scythe's form resembles a giant broadax with a large beard and spike. -Letter "I" Hunt Slash * An energy shockwave that cuts in a straight line -Kishin Hunt * The most powerful of the Traditional Scythe-Meister Techniques * Even more powerful Demon Hunt that ignores the immortality of a foe and slices it in two, purging all evil within it * Only downside, technique will have no effect on the pure of heart or good guys due to Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength Rush: The only problem with the Soul Resonance techniques is that it only works on evil, which was shown in their battle with Stein. Doesn't mean she still can't hurt people with Soul since she did that in her fight with Black*Star. A downside for the two is if they can't seem to coordinate with each other in battle. Bolt: Mostly because it makes their attacks less effective. Rush: But the two can be really protective of each other if the situation calls for it. Soul can revert back to human form if Maka needs protecting. Bolt: Awww....that's so sweet of him. Rush: However this did lead to Soul getting sliced by Ragnarok across the chest, and ended up with something called Black Blood. Bolt: Why does that sound racist? Rush: Everything sounds racist to you Bolt. Black blood is a type of demon blood that grants the infected user with enhanced strength, speed, and durability. This allows Maka and Soul to stand up to foes like Medusa. Bolt: And Maka even sliced through Medusa's spirit. You know the things that're intangible. Rush: When Maka was infected by the Black Blood, she gained something called the Black Blood dress. What does it do? Bolt: Just read Black Blood Dress Maka Albarn By Bluescare-d6afcea by Strunton (credit to Bluescare for picture) * produces an armor of harden blood * becomes faster, stronger, and more durable Bolt: Maka and Soul are a pretty tough duo to beat. Maka has the advantage in most fights against her foes because it's not just her making strategies, it's also Soul. Rush: Maka is incredibly smart, so this helps a lot. Bolt: Maka is pretty athletic despite looking like she belongs at the wizarding school of Harry Potter. She can keep up with things faster than the eye can track, run pretty fast, and is stronger than she appears. Rush: However, if Maka managed to lose Soul for some reason, she can unlock her trump card. Her weapon form. Bolt: How? It involves a romantic encounter with her Demon Weapon daddy and meister mom. Maka - Weapon - Arm Blades by Strunton Weapon Form -Maka's hidden power -Defeated Asura in this form * Asura previously beaten Black*Star, Soul, and Death the Kid Rush: But like every fighter, they're not perfect Weaknesses -Soul is pretty much useless in base form -Lost a fair amount of battles -Maka and Soul can sometimes butt heads, which leads to less ineffective attacks -Soul Resonance isn't really effective towards good guys -Soul eats souls as a finisher -Maka can get easily annoyed -Black Blood can make Soul go crazy and puts a massive strain on his body -Men older than 18 still call her "waifu" Bolt: Hey she might have weaknesses, but she has enough stats, smarts and an awesome weapon to make up for it. Who ever tries to piss off Maka and Soul, make sure you're ready to protect your soul. Maka Albarn: People need fear to survive. We experience it so we can grow stronger DEATH BATTLE: Phantom Eater Rush: Alright. The ghosts have been captured and the souls have been eaten. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Strunton Death City, Nevada The air was cold. The wind was rough. Night had fallen upon the city of Death City. The moon was smiling, pretty creepily might I add. A young teenage boy was wondering through the city. His black spikey hair was blowing in the wind. His white shirt complemented with a red oval blew in the wind too. His piercing blue eyes gazed upon the moon that appeared to have been staring back at him. Who was this visitor of Death City? It was none other than the hero of Amity Park himself. Danny Fenton. "Yup. This place has definitely gotta be filled with ghosts," the teenaged hero of Amity Park commented. "Don't know how I feel about this place. A moon smiling at me will give a guy the chills," Danny thought too himself. "Oh well. Better check this place out. I'M GOING GHOST!" Two halo rings surrounded Danny's body. The rings then went into different directions. The top ring went north, while the bottom ring went south. The two rings disappeared. Danny's appearance has changed. Danny's black hair turned snow white. His casual clothes turned into a black and gray jumpsuit looking outfit. A big "D" was on his chest. It was Danny's alter ego. Danny Phantom. "Time to check this place out." Meanwhile A teenaged girl and her not boyfriend was walking down the streets of Death City. They witnessed the transformation of Danny Fenton. The teenaged boy had white hair, a yellow jacket, and a smile that will creep the crap out of little kids. It was the demon weapon himself. Soul "Eater" Evans. The teenaged girl was wearing a school girl outfit. Her eyes were green. Her hair appeared to be a weird shade of gray. It was one of DWMA's top students herself. Maka Albarn. "Did you see that Maka," Soul asked. "I did. Who is that guy?" Maka wondered. "I have no clue. I think we should keep a close eye on him. Make sure nothing's fishy about him," Soul "Eater" Evans replied. "Yeah we should. Let's go," Maka responded. The two began to follow Danny. They followed him as sneakily as they could. Danny landed on the ground and decided to walk on foot. Maka and Soul continued to stalk Danny as if they were a lion and Danny was the deer. As they continued their hunt, Danny could feel as if he was being watched. Danny quickly turned his head. Nobody was there. "Hmmm.....I don't why, but I have the feeling that someone is following me," Danny wondered. Danny did not realize that Maka and Soul were hiding behind one of the buildings of Death City. The half ghost, half human decided to continue his hunt for ghosts. Maka and Soul emerged from behind the building. As they were walking.... CRUNCH! Soul looked down and saw that he had stepped on a bag of potato chips (don't ask why there are chips in Death City just laying around). Danny stopped walking. He did not turn his head around. Not yet. "Uh, ya think he heard us?" Soul whispered to Maka. Danny's hand begun to glow green. Quickly he turned his body around. Danny Phantom emitted a green ghost ray from his hands. Both Maka and Soul quickly reacted and dodged the ray. "I think he did," Maka answered to Soul. "Hey guys. What're doing? Stop following me," Danny demanded. "Ooh a tough guy," Soul taunted. "Heh, what're you going to do about it?" "I'm warning you," Danny threated. "Quit following me." Danny begun to walk down the street. Quicker before he could realize... BAM! "OW!" Danny yelped as a rock landed on the floor. Danny turned around and saw a wicked grin on the Soul Eater's face. "Ok that tears it," Danny said. "If you want a fight then I'll make sure this is a good one for ya." "Dang it Soul!" Maka yelled. "Oh well. Let's kicked this guy's butt and get it over with," Soul responded as his arm turned into the end of a scythe. Maka grabbed Soul's other hand. The remaining of Soul's body continued to transform. Soul finished transforming. He was now a scythe in Maka's hands. "Whoa! Didn't expect that to happen," Danny exclaimed. "Alright buddy. How about I just go ahead and make quick work of you so I can get on with my life ok?" Maka Albarn said as spun her scythe around. "Heh as if. The only thing you're gonna make work of is fixing that scythe when I get done with you," Danny Phantom replied. Both fighters locked eyes. The wind blew. They might have not known this, but only one fighter will walk away from this battle alive. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rv40_hVQAo Soul Eater OST - Konfrontation) Danny Phantom made the first move. Danny pointed his finger towards Maka and fired a small but quick moving ghost ray. Maka quickly sidestepped to her left side, avoiding the ghost ray. Danny quickly fired multiple ghost rays towards Maka Albarn. Maka again dodged the rays of ecto-plasmic energy, dodging them exactly how Neo dodged the Agent's bullets in The Matrix. Danny decided to switch up his strategy. Danny decided he'll take this battle a more up close. Danny quickly dashed towards Maka. He threw his fist forward. Maka was quick to counter. Using Soul's scythe form, Maka quickly blocked the attack. "Huh. That's some tough weapon you got there," Danny complemented. "Good stuff. Good stuff." Danny Phantom pushed himself off of the scythe, opening the distance between him and the DWMA student. Maka quickly closed that distance. Moving as fast as she could, Maka disappeared from Danny's eye sight. Reappearing behind Danny, Maka swung her "Soul Eater" at Danny. Danny didn't react in time. SPLOOSH! Green ecto-plasmic blood spurted from Danny's back. Maka quickly reappeared in front of Danny. A green cut was visible on Danny's back. "Hehehehe. A little slow I see," Soul Evans taunted. Danny closed his eyes. The cut that was on Danny's back quickly vanished from everybody's view. Danny smirked. "Who needs speed when you can heal?" Danny said. Maka tilted her head in confusion. "A healer huh?" Maka asked. "Well let's see if we can cut you beyond regeneration then," Soul commented. Maka leaped towards Danny. She swung her scythe downwards. Danny quickly split himself in two, avoiding the blow. Both Dannys quickly charged towards Maka. They both swung their fists. BAM! Both Dannys fists landed square on Maka's cheek sending her flying back, eventually crashing into the wall of a nearby building. Maka fell flat on her face. Danny fused himself back into one being. "Come on Maka! Get up and deal with this chump!" Soul yelled. Maka stood to her feet. "Alright. Let's do this!" Maka yelled. Maka attempted to slice the ghost kid, the same way she did before. Maka quickly dashed behind Danny and swung her weapon forward. "Oh no," Danny said. As Maka swung her blade, the upper half of Danny's body quickly hopped a very short distance, just enough to avoid the blade. The upper half reconnected with his entire body. "You're not hitting me with that technique again. Didn't you know doing the same thing over and over again leads to predictability? I did." Maka became a little annoyed at the ghost kid. Maka swung Soul. Danny had to avoid swings from many different angles. Danny began to sidestep. Left. Right. Duck. Jump. He managed to avoid all the scythe swings. As Maka was swinging her blade, Danny began to taunt her. "Nope. Nope. NOPE!" Danny exclaimed as he was swiftly dodging Maka's blows. "I think you have a problem at hitting cute guys. Guess that why you can't hit me I guess," Danny taunted. Maka stopped swinging her scythe. She leaped backwards, opening the distance between her and her opponent. "But if you think you couldn't hit me before..." Danny started. Danny began to disappeared from Maka's sight. "...then it'll be more difficult for you to hit me now." Maka smirked. "Invisibility eh?" Soul asked. "Very effective towards another human." Maka quickly sprinted at hypersonic speeds. She swung her scythe, hitting Danny. Danny became visible. A green cut appeared on his body. Danny was shocked. "...but not useful against someone with Soul Perception," Maka said. Danny squinted his eyes. He now knew that this wasn't someone to mess with. He'd have to start getting serious. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k20EU0eT8Z8 Danny Phantom - Freak For All) Danny quickly dashed towards Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans. Maka swung her scythe. Danny jumped over the deadly weapon. Maka quickly unleashed a vicious combo. She slicing wildly. Danny quickly phased through the ground to escape. Maka looked down to the ground. Before she could realize... BOOM! At supersonic speeds, Danny quickly delivered an uppercut to Maka's chin. Maka flew into the air. Danny's legs transformed into the ghost tail. Danny quickly flew into the air, chasing after Maka. Maka quickly caught herself in the air. Thanks to the Death Scythe, Maka and Soul created wings that appeared in their own image. Maka was flying too. Danny threw a punch but Maka quickly swirved out of the way. Maka quickly flew towards Danny, she swung her scythe. The scythe phased through Danny's body. She then unleashed multiple strikes. None of the attacks hit Danny. "Ugh. Your intangibility is becoming really annoying," Maka said. The blade of her scythe transformed into the shape of a crescent moon. "But let's see how that stacks up towards our Soul Resonance techniques." Witch Hunt. "MAKA! DON'T TELL HIM OUR MOVES AND TECHNIQUES!" Soul yelled. "He could probably use that against us." Maka dashed towards Danny at hypersonic speeds. She began to circle around Danny at great speeds that she left after-images behind herself. Danny was trying to keep up. Maka then began to dash towards Danny's body and begun to start slicing it with her scythe. Danny was being sliced at hypersonic speeds. Maka Albarn ceased her attacking. Danny fell to the ground. Maka descended to the ground. The ghost kid was lying flat on his back, covered in many slices and cuts. Danny was panting hard. Danny barely managed to stand to his feet. His eyes began to glow blue. "You know what?" Danny begun. "I think you're a little hyper. Maybe you should..." Danny raised his hand forward. An icy blue ghost ray emitted from his hand. The blast hit Maka's hand, freezing her hand which caused her to drop Soul. "...Chill," Danny finished. "Eh heh. Get it?" Danny quickly fired an ecto-plasmic ghost ray from his finger. The ray hit Maka, causing her to fly into a nearby building...again. "Let's see how well you can fight without your pretty scythe," Danny taunted. Danny quickly flew towards Maka. Danny thrusted his fist forward, landing in Maka's rib cage. Danny began to punch Maka. One punch. Two punches. Three punches. Danny punched Maka 20 times in the ribs, jaw, etc. Soul was still lying on the ground. He finally thought now would be the time to help her out. Soul transformed back into his base form. He ran towards the Maka who was getting pummeled by the 14-16 year old ghost kid. "HEY PUNK!" Soul yelled towards Danny. "STOP HURTING MAKA!" Soul quickly punched Danny across the head, ending his assault. He then kicked Danny in the gut, forcing him to fly back into a wall head first. Only Danny's bottom half was sticking out of the wall. "Thanks Soul." "No problem Maka. Now let's end this guy now while we have the chance!" Soul exclaimed as he transformed back into the scythe. Maka grabbed Soul. She slowly walked towards Danny. "You sure an interesting kid aren't you?" Maka asked. "Too bad it all ends here." Maka readied her scythe. She gripped it tighter than ever. "I hope Death is fond of you!" Maka swung her scythe. BOOM! Maka opened her eyes. She sat up straight. "What?" Maka questioned as she saw Danny's butt was smoking. "Did he just...shoot something out his butt?" "You know..." Danny phased out of the wall and stood on his feet. "You should really keep talking before you attack. It really let's me know when you're about to strike. Helpful." "CRAP! Soul. HELP ME OUT!" Maka pleaded as she began to bleed. "Alright Maka. I know what I have to do," Soul said. "You agree?" "Yes I do," Maka said. Both fighters yelled. "BLACK BLOOD! NOW!!!" Maka and Soul's souls began to resonate again. Maka's blood changed colors. It went from red to black. The wounds Maka gained throughout her battle began to heal. She was rejuvenated. An armor of harden black blood covered Maka's body. Danny fired multiple ecto-plasmic ghost rays towards Maka. Maka swiftly avoided the ghost rays at faster speeds than before. Danny was surprised at the new speeds Maka was displaying. Danny dashed towards Maka as faster as he could. He thrusted his fist forward. His fist landed on the Black Blood Dress. "Whoa!" Danny said surprisingly. Maka grinned and slashed at Danny as many times as she could. Danny was hit by the bottom of the scythe, knocking Danny back into a building. Poor Death City and their buildings. Danny quickly landed on the ground. Maka leaped into the air with scythe and swung it downwards. Danny quickly reacted and caught the scythe with his bare hands. Danny struggled to overpower Maka and her pure strength. "Heh heh. Are we too much?" Soul taunted. "Heh," Danny smirked while beginning to sweat. "Hardly." (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6M2xt_Ks4Y Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story-In the End) A green aura surrounded Danny's body. Danny stood to his feet. Somehow, Danny's strength seemed to have sky rocketed. Maka was being overpowered in strength. He pushed the student off of himself. Maka stood to her feet. Both Maka and Danny locked eyes. They both dashed towards each other at hypersonic speeds. Both fighters dashed towards each other. The end was almost here. Suddenly the scene changes to the mind of Soul "Eater" Evans. Soul was in a room. The room was dark. He was dressed quite nicely with a red-and-black suit. He was playing the piano. Soul was playing quite the tune until.... FWAM! The scene returns to the fight between Danny and Maka. Danny punched Maka in the face, sending her flying into multiple buildings. Maka stood to her feet. She was breathing heavily. Soul was becoming heavier. Maka's techniques was becoming less and less effective. "MAKA!" Soul yelled to his meister. "We have to stop using the black blood. It's making your attacks less e..." Soul was cut off. Danny quickly saw the opportunity to attack Maka as Soul was talking to her. Maka crashed into a building. Maka was unconscious. Danny slowly walked towards the two. "I guess it comes to show you that two minds can lead to some serious distractions," Danny taunted. Danny raised his hand forward. The palm of his hand began to glow green. Soul quickly reverted back to his human form. He quickly ran in front of Danny Phantom's hand, protecting his fellow meister. "STOP HURTING MY MEISTER YOU BASTARD!!!" Soul yelled angrily towards Danny Phantom. Danny's eyes squinted. He fired his ghost ray towards Soul. The ghost ray busted through Soul's chest, causing him to cough up blood. Soul fell to his back, leaking out blood. Maka Albarn opened her eyes. She saw her best buddy laying flat on his back, bleeding to death. "SOUL!!" Maka yelled at her demon weapon. Maka closed her eyes as she began to whimper. "I'm sorry," Danny apologized. "I wasn't expected this fight to get to this level." Maka stood to her feet and glared angrily towards Danny. Tears rolled down her face. "I'll make you pay spirit," Maka said angrily as she slowly walked towards Danny. Danny swung his fist. Maka blocked Danny's attack with her arm, which had now transformed into a scythe. Danny eyes widened. Danny swung his other fist. Maka disappeared from Danny's sight. Danny turned around and saw Maka behind him. Maka quickly swung her scythe arm at rapid speeds. Danny narrowly dodged Maka's assaults. Maka lunged her arms forward and jabbed Danny in the gut. Danny yelled in pain. Maka took one of her scythe arms out of Danny's gut, which was now bleeding green. Maka didn't say a word. She readied her arm. Maka then spoke. "No one hurts Soul." Maka then swung her arm. Danny closed his eyes. Danny took a deep breath. The scythe arm phased through Danny. Danny quickly flew back, opening his distance. Danny placed his hands on his gut. Maka was in shock. "That's impossible," Maka said. "You should've been cut through. I've sliced intangible beings before. Why are you different?" "Well," Danny said as his eyes glowed blue. "I guess I'm just one of a kind." Danny fired an icy blue ghost ray towards Maka. Maka didn't avoid the attack. Maka was frozen solid. Danny screamed as loud as he could. Sound waves of ecto-plasmic energy emitted from Danny's mouth. The sound waves shattered the ice sculpture that was Maka Albarn, shattering it into pieces. Danny fell to his knees. He reverted back to his human form. Danny was glad this battle was over. The spirits of Maka and Soul appeared in front of him. "Ugh," Soul's soul grunted. "I can't believe we lost to this bastard." "Well maybe if you didn't decide to eat souls as a finishing move, maybe we could've beaten him before he beaten us," Maka bickered. As the two beaten spirits continued to argue, Danny took out the Fenton Thermos. He used it to capture Maka and Soul. He closed the thermos. "Sorry. I hate to see couples fight. So I decided to give you two a very good SOULution to that problem," Danny joked. "I think it's time I leave this city." K.O! Result Bolt: Ouch. Not a good way to end the life of a 14 year old girl, Danny. Rush: This fight was actually fairly close and could've went any other way. Danny was physically stronger but Maka was able to go toe to toe with Black*Star who kicked the moon's teeth. Both fighters were strategic in battle terms. Both fighters could survive a brutal amount of punishment. Heck, Danny was even fast enough to keep up with Maka considering he kept up with a space shuttle which can move at speeds up to mach 23. See? Could've gone either way, but there was just a few things we had to consider that gave Danny the win. Bolt: When comparing both fighters win/loss record, Maka has lost a fair amount battles in her series unlike Danny who usually ends up finding a way to beat his foes at the end of his episodes. Also Maka can get easily annoyed and Danny's constant taunting would definitely strike a nerve in Maka. Rush: Maka may have had help from Soul but they have to agree on their strategy in order to make their attacks work and if they disagree or argue, it could leave them wide open. Actually pretty much none of Maka's attacks were very effective towards Danny for a couple of reasons while most of Danny's attacks could harm Maka. Bolt: Yeah. Maka's Soul Resonance techniques wouldn't have hurt Danny since they're only effective towards evil, which Danny Phantom is not. Also his constant spamming intangibility would've allowed him to phase through any of Maka's strikes. She may have been able to cut through Medusa's spirit but that was only because she was evil, which again, Danny is not evil. Now maybe if this was Dan Phantom, then Maka's attacks would've been more effective towards him which would've helped increased her chances of winning, but against the good Danny Phantom? Maka and Soul just couldn't eat up this lost. Rush: The winner is Danny Phantom Category:Strunton Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music